guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Vloxen Excavations
General Description This dungeon consists of 3 levels and is accessed from Umbral Grotto. The first level features groups of various plants, oozes, and Stone Summits. This level is passed through during the primary quest The Knowledgeable Asura. The second level begins with Stone Summit members and ends with various groups of Undead. These undeads revive after a short time so do not linger after defeating a group. The final level is very small containing only undead and the boss Zoldark the Unholy and his group of 6 Minions of Zoldark. Zoldark himself doesn't attack, rather he uses several monster specific skills to buff his minions. He doesn't heal and takes very little damage even from degen. The key to defeating him is to contintually kill his minions (AoE damage is ideal for this), as once they are dead, he uses a skill that allows him to resurrect each of his minions at a cost of a 5% health sacrifice. Eventually he will sacrifice himself to near death, at which point he will stop animating his minions. When this happens, concentrate on Zoldark and finish him. Getting There Umbral Grotto Quests Dredging the Depths18px from Molenin in Umbral Grotto Allies Revealed by Light of Deldrimor: Level 1 * 24 Dwarven Ghost ally, near the Area Map * 24 Dwarven Ghost ally, near the Shrine on east side Level 2 *Hidden Treasure near the area map. *Hidden Treasure, on path between southern gear box and Area Map * 24 Dwarven Ghost ally, at the Shrine near above mentioned gear box * 24 Dwarven Ghost ally, far south-west up metal pathway * 24 Dwarven Ghost ally, just south of Dungeon gate *Hidden Treasure Same spot as above Dwarven Ghost *Hidden Treasure In powder keg room Level 3 *Hidden Treasure near the starting point. *two unknowns in campus distance from starting zone. *hidden treasure center-east of the corridor with the boss key. Bestiary NPCs *Kilgor Rageheart (Collector) *Snap Flamekrak (Collector) *Dredge Slave (Drake) *Doff (Asura) Monsters Jellies * 20 Aggressive Ooze * 20 Earthbound Ooze * 20 Shimmering Ooze * 20 Ominous Ooze Plants * 10 Fungal Spore * 15 Parasitic Growth * 20 Cave Ayahuasca * 20 Cave Aloe * 20 Corrupted Aloe * 20 Fungal Bloom Skelk * 24 Skelk Corrupter * 24 Skelk Rampager * 24 Skelk Slasher Spiders * 24 Bloodweaver * 24 Lifeweaver * 24 Venomweaver Stone Summit Dwarves * 24 Stone Summit Carver * 24 Stone Summit Crusher * 24 Stone Summit Taskmaster * 24 Stone Summit Ranger * 24 Stone Summit Healer * 24 Stone Summit Sage * 24 Stone Summit Gnasher * Panicked Stone Summit Dwarf Undead * 28 Ancient Blademaster * 28 Ancient Cavalier * 28 Ancient Effigy * 28 Ancient Statue * 28 Ancient Tomb Carver * 24 Crypt Keeper Bosses * 28 Sotanaht the Tomb Guardian * 28 Taskmaster Durgon * 28 Taskmaster Bellok * 28 Taskmaster Kurg * 28 Zalnax Boss-like foes * 29 Zoldark the Unholy Rewards *Rewards obtainable from Zoldark's Chest - one item per completion: **a Diamond **an Onyx Gemstone **a gold item **a Unique Item: *** Zoldark's Rod *** Zoldark's Focus *** Zoldark's Staff *1500 Deldrimor promotion points for dungeon completion Notes *The ancient undead on level 3 automatically resurrect after a few minutes. *You gain no reputation points or experience from killing resurrected undead. *Some areas in this dungeon are the exact same as in the Ooze Pit. *This dungeon has several references to the first Indiana Jones movie, Raiders of the Lost Ark from 1981: **The rolling boulder on the first level is a reference to the opening sequence **When getting the Area Map for the second level, there are several Chromatic Drakes protecting it. The party's leader says, "Drakes. Why did it have to be drakes?" – a mimicked line from when Indiana Jones becries, "Snakes. Why did it have to be snakes?" **Taskmaster Bellock likely refers to Rene Belloq, Indiana Jones' main rival Category:Dungeons (Eye of the North)